pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble and Luke Stars | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 15, 2015 September 18, 2015 October 8, 2015 October 15, 2015 December 4, 2015 December 9, 2015 | overall = 94 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save Skye" | next = "Pups Save an Eagle"}} "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show" is the first segment of the 25th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Luke Stars is coming to Adventure Bay! The whole town is looking forward to the rock star's show, especially Rubble and a star struck Mayor Goodway. On the big day, the pups wake up to a mess as a storm has blown the whole town apart; including the stage. The PAW Patrol is busy at work fixing the stage and corralling the eager audience when Luke calls to say the bridge is out. Ryder sends Zuma and Skye to airlift Luke and his equipment from one side of the bridge to the safety of Ryder's ATV, then to the stage where he wows the audience with a little help from Rubble. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot (cameo) *Katie (cameo) *Everest (cameo) *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Jake (cameo) *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Francois Turbot (cameo) *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Farmer Al (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) *Julia Goodway (cameo) *Ace Sorensen (cameo) *Mr. Hudson (cameo) *Precious' owner (cameo) *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Precious' owner's father (cameo) *Luke Stars (debut) *Adventure Bay residents As the episode opens Ryder, Chase, Rocky, and Skye are surveying the mess the storm made the night before. Rubble sleepwalks out of his house. Rocky remarks that Rubble already is cleaning up, food that is. Chase uses his mega phone to wake Rubble up; making him slip on a ball in the process. When Rubble awakens he says hopes he didn't miss breakfast or the concert. Rubble sings a short line from Luke Stars' number 1 hit song "Pup Like Me". At the stage, Mayor Goodway is surveying the damage done to the stage, telling Chickaletta they need to fix the stage fast, when Luke Stars calls the mayor. Mayor Goodway starts babbling to Luke Stars, who finally says he is running a little late due to the storm but he still will get there. At the Lookout, the pups are cleaning up when Mayor Goodway calls; at first telling Ryder about Luke Stars calling but soon enough about the damage to the stage. Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall forgets to drop the stick he was holding and runs it into the Lookout doorway, spinning into the elevator wall. Up top Rubble worries that Luke Stars isn't coming but Ryder reassures him that he is. Rubble, Rocky and Chase are chosen to help with repairs. When Ryder and the pups reach the stage, Mayor Goodway worries that there will be no Luke Stars concert but Ryder reassures the mayor saying that he will make sure the concert happens. Chase secures the work zone with his cones, while Rocky and Rubble repair the stage. Luke Stars is driving around some curves in the road when he comes to a stop in front of a collapsed bridge. Calling Mayor Goodway again, he shows the mayor the broken bridge. Mayor Goodway starts freaking out and tells Ryder he has to do something. Ryder tells Luke Stars to sit tight. Ryder calls Skye and Zuma to meet him at the old bridge. Ryder also calls Marshall, instructing him to help with the cleanup at the stage. Marshall is fired up but slips on the pile of sticks he made and slides off screen. Ryder, Zuma, and Skye soon reach the bridge where Luke Stars calls out to Ryder, who in response tells him that they'll have him across in no time. Zuma and Skye are awestruck to see Luke in person. Ryder instructs Skye to use her cable and Zuma to use his dingy. At the stage, Rocky is just finishing repairing the bleachers when Mayor Goodway instructs Chase not to let anyone backstage; before trying it to herself. Chase is firm in the fact that nobody is allowed backstage, mayor's orders convincing Mayor Goodway to go to her seat. At the bridge, Skye places Luke's gear into Zuma's dingy and carries Luke himself in the harness. Later at the stage, the mayor is worried as everyone was at the concert and Ryder wasn't there yet with Luke. Rubble tells the mayor that he knows what to do before they get here. Mayor Goodway announces that Luke Stars will be here soon but until then to put their hands together for Rubble and the PAW Patrol Band. The pups start with the song "Pup Like Me" and in the middle of the song, Luke Stars drops onto the stage and joins the song. After the song, Mayor Goodway gets a picture of her and Luke, though Chickaletta mostly blocks Luke's face. *Use his crane to lift and reposition fallen stage lights. *Use his forklift arms and tools to pick up boards for and reassemble the stands. *Keep everyone orderly (for both the mission and the show). *Use his hovercraft to transport Luke Stars' equipment to the concert. *Use her helicopter to transport Luke Stars' equipment onto Zuma's hovercraft, and carry Stars himself to the concert. *Help with any remaining clean up at the stage. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save the Show DVD cover.jpg|link=Pups Save the Show|''Pups Save the Show'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une équipe de champions DVD.jpg|link=Une équipe de champions|''Une équipe de champions'' PAW Patrol De tre dinosauriebebisarna & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Three Baby Dinosaurs|''De tre dinosauriebebisarna'' Psi patrol Przygoda na wyciągu DVD.jpg|link=Przygoda na wyciągu|''Przygoda na wyciągu'' PAW Patrol PAW Patrol No3 DVD.jpg|link=PAW Patrol No3|''PAW Patrol No3'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S2) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S2) Category:Luke Stars needs rescuing Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Luke Stars is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S2) Category:2015 Episodes